


Letters

by kiwa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwa/pseuds/kiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few letters between a clansman and the Inquisitor, who wants her to come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

The following is a letter from a member of clan Lavellan calling himself Sulahn directed to the Inquisitor:

> Elyde,
> 
> You've done many things since you left us; are they all true? Have you killed a dragon while riding a hart with an arrow in its knee? Did you free the king of Nevarra from the influence of one of those evil Tevinter mages? With nothing but a spare glance?
> 
> While I think your achievements both fascinating and doubtful at the same time, I've personally come to accept them also as the clan's achievements. You defeated this Corypheus, that is true, and we are all proud of you, lethallan. The great evil has been destroyed and Thedas is at peace once more. The shemlen no longer need you; they have taken you from us for long enough.
> 
> I will be arriving at Skyhold with your sister in two weeks to take you home.
> 
> See you then,  
>  Sulahn

She sighed as she put the letter down on her desk and sank into her red leather chair. "Oh, dear Sulahn... the surprise you will arrive to."

> To Sulahn:
> 
> Please do not come, especially with Vatina. There is still work to be done here. I can not leave. Do not think I am being held against my will; I very much wish to be here. There is but one warning to you from me: If you still decide on coming here to take me back, you will not like what has become of me--I doubt you nor the clan will forgive me for my actions.
> 
> Do not come.
> 
> Inquisitor

The Silverite tipped quill flitted briefly between the inquisitor's thin fingers before being set down next to the short letter. She held it up close to her face and had read it three times when footsteps began up the stairs, familiar chinking of armor with every step. Panic jumped up from her gut to her chest, a unique hollow and heavy feeling taking hold of her. The letter was quickly put back down on the desk and just as hurriedly she stood to see the face of her beloved.

"Cullen--I wasn't expecting you--"

"Should you be?"

"No." He quickly closed the distance to the only desk in the room, curious about what she was writing, but before he could read anything Elyde flipped all the papers over. He hovered over the desk briefly before looking up at her face. "It's just some correspondence. With my clan."

"Is that so? How goes it?" He yawned before unbuckling his armor and setting it aside, a glance in Elyde's direction as he did so.

"A friend--" She quickly broke off and corrected herself, "A clan member will be visiting with my sister, soon. I'm trying to prevent it--I don't want them to find out." She joined her lover in changing into sleepware, her mind clearly not on the task at hand.

"Find what out? Is there anything here you're ashamed of? You're the inquisitor; you're the leader of the inquisition. Defeated Corypheus and now keeping the peace." Reaching out and touching her cheek, he smiled proudly and then let out a gentle chuckle. "Your gown is backwards."

A pink tint overtook the inquisitor's cheeks as she rushed to correct her clothing, stumbling as she said, "It's not so much about Corypheus or the inquisition, as it is about us." As soon as the words left her lips Cullen's brows scrunched together.

"You don't want them to find out about us? A little more than an inkling of an idea has taken root in Skyhold." He paused and sighed. "Is there any particular reason why you don't want them to know about us?"

Cullen sat upright under the sheets of their massive bed, displeasure still apparent on his face.

Elyde bit her lip. "I'm not ashamed at all, if that's what you were thinking." She took a deep breath and crawled into bed. "You probably already know the distrust the Dalish have for humans, so as you might guess, our relationship would be looked down upon. What we have... it is forbidden. You know I was never very close with my clan, but as a whole, I still highly respect them and their ideas, especially Keeper Deshanna." She shook her head and laid it down on her pillow, staring up at the canopy above her. "I'm not..."

Gently, Cullen bent over and kissed her. "I always would have preferred our relationship be private, and on a need-to-know basis--not to say it hasn't already gotten out about us. But I believe in you, and support you."

"Yes. I could not"--she smiled and shifted her eyes to meet Cullen's--"even imagine my future without you. I just would rather not be put in the position of saying a final goodbye to my clan."

> Elyde,
> 
> This wasn't a matter up for debate. We're leaving the morning after this letter is sent so don't bother replying.
> 
> Vatina is excited to meet your companions, as am I. Very curious about the advisers and warriors who stood by you in the ordeal we could not see you through. You were never one for mingling or people.
> 
> You met the Empress of Orlais? And she owes you her life? We need to talk about this.
> 
> Sulahn

"Fenedhis!" She crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. Biting down on her bottom lip she sped ideas through her mind: Sulahn and Vatina could be waylaid on their travel, and meet with Elyde elsewhere. Upon arrival, they could be quickly ushered up to her private quarters, where they could have a nice talk by themselves. She could mobilize everyone out of Skyhold for a day... None of it was going to work. Vatina was definitely too clever and would see through her sister's plans right away, if Sulahn couldn't.

> Keeper Deshanna,
> 
> Whatever news Sulahn and Vatina come back with, do not worry about me. I am happy with the inquisition, all the people that have gathered here. We are a family--a cobbled together family, maybe, but strong and fulfilling, nonetheless.
> 
> This is my new clan, Keeper Deshanna. Thank you for mentoring me, and do not regret sending me to spy on the conclave. Clan Lavellan still has my utmost respect, as well as you. I may not have been the most attentive or personable, but I loved you and everyone else.
> 
> Tell everyone goodbye on my behalf.
> 
> Thank you,  
>  Inquisitor Elyde Lavellan Rutherford

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally in a half hour without editing right before bed. When I woke up and reread this I thought there was so much that could be fixed or changed or added in... but I don't feel like doing it to _this piece_ in particular.  
>  I like the idea of letters going back and forth, so I'll probably try to write more of those. And more dialogue, too; this had too much ... _telling_. Nonetheless, I believe this shows something of the inquisitor I created.


End file.
